


how come no one can get you on their staff?

by Caracalliope



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Politics, Communication, Friendship/Love, Kinking on Power Imbalance, M/M, Workplace Relationship, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:01:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26450797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caracalliope/pseuds/Caracalliope
Summary: Dave is happy to serve the Mayor in all ways. But when he finally gets to his Mayoral package, it gives him a moment's pause.
Relationships: Dave Strider/WV
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	how come no one can get you on their staff?

"Mr Mayor, I'm sorry, sir, there is no way that's going to fit."

You wish Dave would stop calling you sir outside of the office, especially now that you are going to take on roles of intimacy with each other. But as your constituent and your 'boy friend', he deserves the highest degree of consideration. You understand how humans are about hierarchies. You can be culturally sensitive.

What you don't fully understand is human anatomy. You planned to look it up, but you were stopped by your other aide's polite but specific warnings about incriminating internet searches. "You are a public figure and you have enemies," Rose said, "and we don't have the budget to hire any non-Crocker-affiliated leet hacksors to keep us safe. I have had to resort to smoke signals and carrier frogs to hide my interspecies sex scandal in the making, and I suggest you take the same precautions and more. Don't trust Dave's safety assessments, sir, he's thinking with his dick."

You assumed she was using one of her human metaphors, but suddenly you're not sure. You glance at Dave's frame, somewhat wider and much taller than yours. You wish he'd say something - he always does - but he's staring at your knob. It's not an especially large one, you don't think. It probably isn't larger than the head of a human infant, and you understood that those pass through human genitals in some way. Perhaps you were misinformed.

A shiver of anticipatory pleasure runs down your stalk, just from watching Dave, and it makes your knob glow rudely. It doesn't matter - you can simply retract the knob, in a minute or two. You sign to Dave that that is your plan, in case he requires reassurance.

"What, no," he says, "sorry, sir, I just needed a moment to level up to this new development. So how delicate is your supermassive sex pearl? Like, can I touch it."

You rap your claws against it in demostration. It's a sturdy knob, but unprepared for the soft/hard pressure of Dave's fingers and his flimsy nails. You can't resist glowing bright, and you enjoy that it makes Dave's eyes light up.

"Your crystal ball needs polishing, boss," Dave says. "Lucky for you that's literally my job."

It literally is not, and you wonder if you need to walk Dave through his role description again. But he leans forward and breathes on the surface, and you forget what you were going to say.


End file.
